Their First Christmas
by BethGisborne
Summary: The Seven Celebrate their First Christmas with a round of Midnight surprises. But who are they from and why? Enjoy


**Sorry for not posting sooner. Here is a quick Christmas story. I posted it on an email group on Yahoo and finally think I have it were I want sort of. Kind of got stuck. Let me know as always be nice it still is the Season to be kind. Merry Merry and Happy New Year. Hugs.**

Chris sat up in bed trying to figure out why he'd just woke up. Then he remembered feeling cold. His door was still shut and so was his window and nothing seemed out of place. Still holding his pistol he started to lay down when he jumped up. In the corner on the chair where he piled his clothes he noticed a box simply wrapped with a brown ribbon on it. Lighting a lamp Chris braced himself for the cold and walked over to the chair. Sitting on the bed with the box he crawled under the blankets to see what it was.

He untied the brown paper, inside was an ornately carved wooden box. He ran his hand gently over it letting out a low whistle. It had taken someone hours to carve, he flipped open the latch and lifted the lid. Inside was a hand carved set of carver's tools. He grinned, someone had noticed his liking to carve toys for the children. The two things he couldn't place who and why. The grin spread across his face. He'd forgotten tomorrow was Christmas, but there was still the who.

Josiah jumped. Something had fallen in the church. Who could possibly be up after midnight inside the church on Christmas Eve? The service didn't start till eight. Pulling on his boots Josiah grabbed his gun and tip toed out into the church. There was nothing, no one in the pews, and the door was locked. Scratching his head he headed back towards his room when he noticed the crèche. The angel had been missing and a new one had replaced it.

Josiah walked up to it. Someone had known it meant a lot to him and had replaced it. It had been carved out of a single block of wood, the wings almost were as big as the crèche, and her hands were spread out as if calling all in to see. He smiled it was the best present he'd gotten yet. But who had had the time to do it?

Nathan stirred from his sleep. Something felt off. No one was staying in the clinic then why had he heard noises coming from that way. Carefully he opened the door that separated his room from the clinic. Maybe someone needed help? But there was no one anywhere. Nathan checked the door it was still locked and so were the windows. He turned and bumped into the table and something fell off with a large thump.

Bending over Nathan picked up the package and carefully opened it. Inside were three volumes of medical books brand new. Nathan smiled as he ran his hand over the leather bound volumes. Each one had his name printed on the front in gold. He hadn't bothered to open them and see the inside. He sat on his bed looking at them unable to keep from smiling. Who had taken the time to buy him these books he needed?

Ezra jumped his derringer in his hand. He'd just gone to bed after saying good night to Vin on his rounds. He could have sworn he heard something in his room. Not yet asleep he lit a lamp and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. He turned back to his bed when he noticed a package sitting on it. Carefully opening it he grinned.

Inside were two new decks of cards, a book, and a new red jacket fancier than the one he'd ruined the other week in Eagle Bend in a bar fight. He sat there the objects in his lap. It had been years since anyone had even taken the time to think about Christmas for him, even his own mother hadn't sent him anything. He wondered who could have sent him this?

JD was startled when he kicked something in his bed. It hit the floor with a loud thump. He jumped up his pistol ready in his hand and looked around as he tried to light a lamp. Like everyone else nothing was out of place, but a large package was sitting on the floor. Cautious of a joke from Buck JD picked the package up and opened it. Inside was another bowler hat just like his. He grinned it was new a replacement for the one he had that was beginning to show signs of wear after a year out west.

Tucked underneath it was a stack of new dime novels one's he hadn't seen yet and he was sure Mrs. Potter had gotten yet. Christmas he hadn't had once since his Ma died and he wondered who'd taken the time to do this for him.

Buck sat up when he heard the thump in JD's room and lit his lamp. Figuring the kid had fallen out of bed and he'd have to go check on him. As he climbed out of bed his feet hit something. Bending over he picked up a package. Tearing it open he found a new shirt and a bottle of cologne he had been eyeing in Mrs. Potters store.

He grinned now he had the new shirt he had been talking about to take Sally out on a sleigh ride. He wondered who had left it.

Next morning Chris took his box and headed to the saloon. Inside he found Vin already at there table with a cup of coffee talking to Ezra who was sporting a new red jacket and deck of cards. Vin was sporting a brand new blue flannel shirt from Nettie and a blue bandana from Cassie, in front of him sat a book Chris guessed came from Mary. "What cha got there cowboy?" Vin asked.

"Someone left this for me last night." Vin looked it over as Chris grabbed a chair and coffee.

"Mighty nice gift Chris."

Soon the others joined them all with their own gifts talking about who had left them and why.

Ezra was flipping through Nathan's book when he stopped at the front page. He looked up startled and stared at Vin who grinned. "What?" Nathan pulled the book back and looked at what Ezra had seen.

Buck had been looking at one of JD's books and reacted the same. JD yanked the book back and dropped it looking at Vin. "VIN!" both JD and Nathan said at the same time.

The others looked astonished at Vin who was grinning. "If you all had looked you would have found notes tucked in each of your own gifts. Explaining why. Ezra yours is in your secret pocket. Buck yours is in your new shirt pocket. Josiah I put yours in the angel's hands. Chris yours is on the lid inside. Sure was hard sneaking in everywhere to give you those gifts without getting shot. Thought you'd at least read the notes." Vin leaned back grinning holding onto his cup of coffee. Each man quickly dug into their gifts pulling out their notes reading them.

"How did you manage all of this?" Nathan breathed finishing his note.

Vin shrugged. "Weren't that hard. I had some help keeping it hidden from all of you. Did the carving on Chris's box, took special trips to Eagle Bend to get everything else done. The jacket and shirt to fit just right. New books no one else had things like that. Took awhile to carve just the right angle for the manger though."

"But…But Vin. We didn't get you anything." JD said sheepishly.

"Sure you did kid."

"We did?" Ezra asked startled.

"Sure. I got to see how happy all of you are with my gifts. Besides you gave me a very important thing over a year ago. Friendship that has gone beyond that to brotherhood. Six men willing to put themselves between me and a bounty hunter and vise versa. Can't ask for a better gift than that."

Chris patted him on the back, "Thanks Vin." His eyes showed more, the truth in Vin's words had hit each one. It was true it was their first Christmas, but their relationship had grown from mere co workers, to friends, and now something even rarer, a brotherhood. Vin nodded and raised his coffee cup.

"To our first Christmas."

"Here here." Was the echo.

"And may there be many more." Chris said grinning.


End file.
